Written In The Stars
by Knuxougefan251000
Summary: When Rouge Finally admits she loves knuckles he loved her back but when the future is in trouble and their future son angel says their parents things will get a bit crazy. Shadow and Mina a cute couple but when their future son says the same thing yea.
1. Meet Angel the Batchidna

OKAY GUYS THIS IS MY SECOND STORY I WILL BE WORKING ON MUGEN LATER BUT FOR NOW LET ME DO THIS STORY. SPECIAL OCS ANGEL THE BATCHIDNA, TREY THE HEDGEHOG, FUTURE KNUCKLES, FUTURE ROUGE, FUTURE SHADOW, AND FUTURE MINA. ENJOY AND KNUXOUGE WILL BE IN THIS. I DONT OWN SEGA BUT THE OCS I DO.

There stood knuckles the echidna gaurding as usual.

"(sigh) damn I wish something in my life have something good in it atleast some action or adventure even a little love could cheer me up but instead I have to guard this stupid emerald." said knuckles.

"Well wish granted," said a sexy like voice.

"Huh rouge what are you doing here," asked knuckles.

"Well cant I visit my echidnafriend knuckie?," asked rouge.

"I guess you could stay for a while," said knuckles back.

After 5 years of fighting and physical contact they became really good friends when he rescued her and she rescued him.

"So hows angel islands guardian doing," asked rouge.

"Lonely makes me want to kill myself," said knuckles looking down.

"Oh yea knuckles theres a reason why I came here too," said rouge blushing a little bit

"Really what is it?" he asked.

"Well ever since you saved me twice from dying I just realized that I love you," said rouge turning around blushing.

"Rouge you really mean that?" said knuckles.

Rouge didnt answer she just grabbed knuckles's head and kissed him on the lips. Knuckles was surprised by this so he closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

"Does that answer your question?," asked rouge.

"I guess it does and rouge I love you too." said knuckles.

So after that they talked for a while and kissed a little too. But then this strange portal came infront of them like 46 robots stepped out.

"Are you knuckles and rouge," asked on of the robots who looks like a terminator.

"Yes," both of them said.

"Okay good GET THE EMERALD AND ATTACK!," screamed the robot terminator.

"Ah shit now I have to deal with THIS!," shouted knuckles punching a robot.

"Honey we can handle this theres just a few," said rouge kicking a robots head off.

"I guess we can," said knuckles punching inside a robot and taking its cords out.

They've been fighting for over an hour and a half with the robots but each time one gets destroyed another one comes out of the portal. They both got exhausted and they were being hold by two robots.

"Finally we got them ill get the emerald one of you guys kill them," said the robot walking up the steps to the altar,

"Rouge I love you," said knuckles.

"I love you two knukles," said rouge.

They both closed their eyes as they awaited their death but instead they heard this.

"ANGEL ARROWS!," said the voice. Then a flash of light that had an arrow tip on it hit the robot that was about to kill knuckles and rouge, another one at the robot that was about to lift the master emerald, and one that destroyed both the robots that were holding knuckles and rouge.

Then a figure with a ninja mask and a stealth on came in the way he looked like he was about 11 years old.

"ANGEL BLAST!," The figure said putting his hands together and shooting a giant lazer at the robots and destroyed over 27 robots. Then he came up to the portal and got a device that looked like an old style stop watch. He pressed a button and the portal was sucked in the watch.

"You two come with me," said the figure pointing at them.

"Why?," said knuckles.

"Its important and it has something to do with the future," said the figure to knuckles.

"But what about the emerald?," asked rouge.

"Listen its the matter between life and death the emerald dosen't fucking matter okay we either go or i'll have to use force on you," said the figure with an angry voice.

"Really two adults versus a kid how will that work out," said knuckles.

"Im sorry ANGEL FLASH!," said the figure swinging his arm across his face.

They felt stunned by 10 flashbangs they were so stunned they were unconcious.

"Im sorry mom and dad but it was the only way ANGELKENISIS!," said the figure.

He then picked up knuckles and rouge with his telekenisis and flew away from angel island. Knuckles and rouge woke up in a room with two beds.

"Were are we?" asked rouge.

"I dont know," replied knuckles.

"Well I see your awake," said a voice.

"Hey kid were are we and why are we here?" asked knuckles.

"First of all dont call me kid second your in a secret base got it," said the figure (He still has his mask and suit on).

"Okay what your name?" asked rouge.

"My name is angel," said the figure.

"Hey uh cool angel can you remove that mask?" asked knuckles.

"Alright," said angel as he turned around and took off his ninja like mask off. Knuckles nor rouge couldn't beleive their eyes they saw red dreadlocks.

'Impossible but im the last echidna alive how,' knuckles thought to himself.

Then Angel turned around and looke at knuckles and rouge.

"You look like...

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Meet Trey the Hedgehog

WELL HERES CHAPTER 2 OF WRITTEN IN THE STARS HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY. PREVIOUSLY ON WRITTEN IN THE STARS ROUGE ADMITTED HER FEELINGS TO KNUX AND KNUCKLES SAID THE SAME THING THEY FOUGHT ROBOTS FROM A STRANGE PORTAL BUT THEN A KID DESTROYED ALL THE ROBOTS AND ABSORVED THE PORTAL IN A STOPWATCH LIKE DEVICE. THATS ALL I CAN TELL YOU GUYS READ CHAPTER 1. NO FLAMES AND I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY BESIDES THE OCS OKAY HERES YOUR CHAPTER. ENJOY.

"You look like knuckles," said rouge

"I know but thats one thing," said angel as he spreaded his bat wings.

"Those bat wings that means you're are..." knuckles was stopped again.

"Yes im your future son but thats not the reason im here though," said angel.

"then why are you here?" asked knuckles.

"You see me and trey..." angel was stopped again

"Whos trey?" asked rouge.

Just then a flash of light apperead in the room and a figure with the same outfit as angel's came in and was holding two familiar bodies that looked knocked out.

"Thats trey," said angel pointing at the figure.

"Hey dude I got my mom and pop," said trey as he took of his ninja mask.

"You look like shadow," said both knuckles and rouge.

"Oh I see you got your mother and father," said trey.

"Impossible how did you get shadow and mina knocked out like that," asked rouge.

"Trust me its a crazy story," said trey.

(FLASBACK AT EMERALD FOREST)

"Hey shadow mind if I hang out with you for a while cause I need to tell you something?" asked mina.

"Uh sure Mina what is it," said shadow. (Btw trey was eavesdropping)

"Well shadow ever since I broke up with ash I looked up the facts that I love you," said mina blushing really hard.

"Mina ever since I broke up tikal (sorry shadikal I promise ill make a shadikal story for you) I also love you too," said shadow back.

After shadow said that they kissed for over 2 minutes they backed up for air. Just then the same strange portal.

"Are you shadow and mina," asked the same robots that asked knuckles and rouge.

"Yes," said both Shadow and Mina.

"Good GET THE HEDGEHOGS EMERALD AND ATTACK!" said the robot.

"HMPH just more shit to blow up," said shadow.

"Shadow I barely know how to fight," said mina dodging a robots punch.

"Take this then," said shadow throwing her a G.U.N pistol.

Mina catched the pistol and aimed it the robot and pulled the trigger.

"Shadow what if I run out of ammo," said mina.

"Dont worry its a special G.U.N pistol that holds over 70 bullets dont ask me how they did it just shoot," said shadow punching a robots head clear off.

"Cool okay robobasterds take this," said mina shooting the robots.

Shadow kept using chaos spear and blast (Mina was at a distance safe enough for him to do chaos blast) at the robots. More just appeared and shadows chaos emerald dropped and a robot with a gatling gun was about to pick up.

"OH fuck no, CHAOS CONTROL," said shadow as time froze he picked up the emerald and got the gatling gun out of the robots hands the time got back to normal.

"Wait wheres my gun?" asked the robot.

"Try looking here," said shadow as he shot the robot with the gatling gun. He mowed alot of them down with the gatling gun but more of them just came from the portal. Shadow was exhausted ran out of ammo and was grabbed by one of the robots the same with mina who also ran out of bullets and was exhausted from dodging.

"Okay get the chaos emerald and kill these two," said a robot.

"Shadow I love you," said mina.

"I love you too mina," said shadow back, both of them closed their eyes and waited for the death that was about to happen to them but instead they heard.

"CHAOS SPEARS!," said a voice. Then a spear destroyed the robot that was about to get the emerald and another that destroyed the robot that was about to kill them. And finally another that destroyed both robots that were holding shadow and mina. Then out of nowhere a figure with the same outfit angel had came out of nowhere.

"CHAOS CRONTROL!," said the figure and time froze he got the same stopwatch device angel had pressed the button and the portal was sucked in the stopwatch device. Then time was back to normal.

"You two," said trey pointing at them

"Come with me," said trey.

"Why?," asked shadow.

"Cause its important now lets go," said trey.

"Uh kid thanks for saving us maybe I could give like a special autograph or..." mina was stopped.

"Nevermind its fine have a nice day," said trey.

"Well that was weird," said shadow.

"Yea I wonder how he learned those chaos powers though," said mina.

This got shadows attention really well.

"Yea were did he get those powers," said shadow with his eyes closed.

"Mina..." shadow said with his eyes open now all he saw was a mina on the ground and she looked knocked out.

'Ugh!' shadow did when trey karate chopped his pressure point really hard from the back of his head.

"Sorry mom and pop but I had too." said trey.

He picked up the bodies and...

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"And I chaos controlled here with my mom and dads bodies and put the im the same room as yours and thats pretty much it," said trey finishing his story.

"Ugh what happened?" asked mina.

"Yea all I remeber was that one kid and..." right when shadow said that trey stepped infront of them.

"Woah am I seeing things? Cause this kid looks just like me except his his outlines are yellow" asked shadow.

"Shadow say hello to yours and minas future son trey," said knuckles.

"Wait what but me and shadow never really did get maried or..." said mina but was stopped by rouge.

"We know same here," said rouge.

Then everyone heard a beeping noise from the computer. Everyone turned to the noise to see whats going and everybody was shocked to see what was on the screen.

"Angel do you have them?" asked the voice.

"Yea trey are they here?" asked another voice.

"Yea dad I got you and mom from the present and trey got..." again angel was stoppped.

"Okay all of you im be honest here but is that me," said knuckles pointing at his future self on the computer.

"Yes," said future knuckles. Now future knuckles looks alot different he weres a black leather jacket, an eyepatch on his right eye cause of a scar there (Will be explained), a bit taller, has new powers from the master emerald, and is holding a futuristic sniper sifle.

"Wow I look more like an assasin then anything else," said knuckles.

"Listen talk later shadow here will explain how these rooms will work," said future knuckles.

TO BE CONTINUED.

OKAY GUYS LET ME SAY FOR THE RECORD IF YOU DONT KNOW WHO ANGEL OR TREY ARE GO TO MY OC SECTION OF MY PROFILE AND THANKS 4 READINNG ILL UPDATE MY NEXT CHAPTER.


	3. Welcome to the future

WELL HERE U GO CHAPTER 4 OF WRITTEN IN THE STARS ENJOY AND REVIEW AND CHECKOUT MY OTHER STORY MUGEN: WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE. AND ANOTHER THING I WAS ALMOST ABOUT TO QUIT ON THIS STORY BECAUSE SOME IDIOT GAVE ME REASONS TO BE A SHADOUGE FANI WAS SO CLOSE TO BEING ONE BUT AFTER I REED SOME KNUXOUGE STORIES I WAS LIKE IM A FUCKING DUMBASS I WOUNT QUIT ON THIS OR KNUXOUGE I PROMISE YOU GUYS ALL THAT TO PROVE MY PROMISE ILL UPDATE A BIT FASTER THAN I USUALLY DO. KNUXOUGE 4 EVA

"Shadow here will explain how these rooms work," said future knuckles.

"Basicly these rooms are teleporters to are time were we need to tell you why we need ourselves," said future shadow.

"Okay but what about them," said shadow pointing at angel and trey.

"Angel get into our room trey go to your parents," said future knuckles.

"yes sir," said trey.

"Right on it dad," said angel.

So trey and angel got in the rooms were their present parents are.

"So how so these things work." said knuckles.

"Basicly I will type in the coordinates and we should be there in a few seconds," said angel.

"Wait will this hurt?" asked rouge

"You will feel a little buzz on you but you'll get used to it," said angel.

"Okay," said rouge back.

"Alright countdown in 5...4...3...2...1," said both trey and angel.

Just then rouge, knuckles, shadow, mina, angel, and trey got hit by the lazers in their rooms and then 5 seconds later they were in the future.

"Did it work?" said mina

"Why dont you see for yourself gorgeous," said future shadow, shadow didn't mind since it was his future self saying that.

"Wow the future," said knuckles.

"Unfortenatly this is the future yes but take a look outside," said trey

So knuckles, rouge, shadow, and mina looked outside and were very shocked to see what was going on even shadow was shocked as well. Destroyed buildings with some fire still on them, debri here and there, mysterious ships flying in the sky shooting at the ground, robots just like the ones that attacked knuckles and rouge and shadow and mina, dead bodys lying around, and some futuristic G.U.N soldiers firing everything they got at the robots and ships and then they relised it, The Earth Became a Battlefield.

"This is terrible," said rouge.

"I know," said mina

"How did this happen?" asked knuckles.

"Come inside quick before they relize were here," said future knuckles.

So they came back inside fast.

"Whats going on and most importantly were future mina and future rouge?" asked shadow.

"There in a room with sonic, tails, amy, cream, gamma(Btw gamma is alive in this fic), eggman and omega there trying to discuss a plan for this war to end and were trying to find out who did this and no eggman did not do this infact when this war started eggman became the new general of G.U.N amd hes on the good side now." said future knuckles and everybody was shocked to hear that eggman became the new general of G.U.N

"Can we see them?" said mina.

"Uh sure," said future knuckles walking down a hall and opening a door.

"Guys we have visitors," said angel and everyone walked inside. Future sonic looked just like sonic except he was taller then his present self by an inch, his gloves are yellow like gold, his shoes are made out of a specific type of metal, and he has a wedding on his right hand. Future tails looked as tall as the present sonic, his fur is a bit red orange, his left tail is a robotic one (Will be explained), and his gloves are also made out of the metal sonic has on his shoes. Future amy was still the same except her hammer has spikes on them, she has a wedding ring on , shes a bit taller, and she has a badge that says G.U.N agent on her outfit is one of those police officer outfits. Future mina is the same thing like amy's description except her weapon is a futuristic magnum. Future rouge looks the same except she is taller, her wings have gotten a bit bigger, she has a futuristic shotgun, her outfit is the same one from sonic heroes, and she has a wedding ring on her finger. Future cream is almost as tall as future tails and her ears have grown. Future gamma looks the same except his arms are like omegas and he has a fet pack attached to his back. Future omega still looks the same just his arms have more weapons in them. Finally future eggman looked ripped, dosent need his hovering ship, he still has his old outfit but with G.U.N badges on it, and his weapon is a futuristic M60.

"Wow" said knuckles.

"Well, well, well if it isn't are past selves," said future rouge.

"Indeed its only the four we needed," said future eggman.

"Woah doctor someones been working out" said shadow.

"Thanks ever since I joined G.U.N ive been going to the gym" said eggman

"Well we have to get back to plans you know" said future tails.

TO BE CONTINUED

YEA I HAD TO END IT THERE BUT REMEMBER WHAT I SAID KAY.


	4. Break time people are here

HEY GUYS IM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF WRITTEN IN THE STARS SO YA READ, REVIEW, AND FAV. ENJOY

"Oh come on can't we take a break?" asked sonic.

"Fine but only an hour," said future tails.

"We made punch," said angel holding a bowl of punch.

So everyone talked for a while and they had alot of questions aswell.

"Hey tails how did your left tail wen't missing?" asked shadow.

Tails had a sad face on it was 2 years ago the war was still going on we were all discussing the plan...

FLASHBACK

"Alright we got the plan perfectly but i'll explain it again sonic,shadow, amy, trey and mina will be attacking in the ground same with the G.U.N soldiers and me rouge, tails, and angel will be attacking on air. (btw angel and trey are both 11 in this flashback angel and trey are both 13) alright GO!," said eggman.

"GO!" everyone else screamed.

They charged outside and was shooting everything at the robots. Tails, rouge and angel were also shooting stuff at them since angel has powers he dosen't really need a gun. 2 hurs passed and there was still war going on until everyone heard a very loud boom. The next thing you know tails's left tail came right off and fell on the ground so did he but was caught by angel.

"MEDIC!" screamed angel. Knuckles saw were the shot came from so he sniped the robots head clear off. Medics came and took tails back to base. Everyone else did aswell except for the G.U.N soldiers.

"Doctor is tails fine?" asked cream with a sad look.

"His left tail is missing and he might need a new one to fly but hes fine besides the fact that he lost a major amount of blood," said the medic.

"Oh no...'sniff' can we atleast see him?" asked cream crying everyone knew cream had a big crush on tails.

"Sure hes in there," said the doctor. So everyone went in and saw tails looking at the television news.

"It has been recently told that 18 year old tails the fox has been shot down by one of the enemy robots luckily knuckles the echidna sniped him and was destroyed this is Maria johnson and back to you phil." said the anchor lady.

"Tails!" everyone screamed in relief and hugged him at the sametime except shadow.

"Hey guys," said tails hugging everyone else.

"How are you doing?" asked cream.

"Im fine," said tails.

END OF FLASHBACK

"So yeah thats pretty much it," said future tails.

"Interesting yet sad," said shadow.

"I know but I now know learned to fly with this one," said future tails.

"And then the next thing you know I run up to gamma and told him that he was missing a cord and he freaks out like as if he lost his PS4 (future playstation maybe)," said sonic as he laughed at the thing and so did rouge, future rouge, future knuckles, knuckles, mina, future mina, future shadow, and future eggman, and some soldiers laughed aswell. Gamma was pissed when he heard this.

"Ya well atleast I dont freak out about some chilli cheese dog being dropped on the ground and act like as if it was a death scene from lord of the rings...ON MY WEDDING!" said gamma and everyone literally started to die from the laughter even angel and trey.

"Oh my god that is so funny," said shadow.

"You made punch come out of my nose," said trey still giggling.

"Ya well atleast I didn't oil clog the toilet," said sonic back this time even the whole military was laughing from what sonic said. "Ya take it! Take it! I MADE YOU MY BITCH!" said sonic while gammas gatling guns came out. "Oh shit bad move," said sonic running.

"One of these days I will get you hedgehog," said gamma.

"Ugh tell me about it?" said both future and present shadow.

"Okay guys we need to get back on track," said future tails.

"Alright," said sonic.

"Okay guys me and angel made a plan to make the batte field ours," said trey.

"Oh and uh," said angel as he made green orbs spell TO BE CONTINUED. "Dont you hate cliffhangers?" asked angel as the outhor finally puts this chapter on fanfiction.


End file.
